An Exchanging Bond
by The Childish Psychopath
Summary: After solving the murder cases, everything was back to normal in Inaba. However, much to Yosuke's dismay, that means that everything now returns to the usual mundane life of going to school, working, and sleeping. No more battles with shadows or solving a mystery. However, an exchange student might make his dreary 3rd year day slightly more interesting. Human Labrys AU
1. The new girl

Chapter 1. The exchange student

4/11

The alarm blared repeatedly until a rough hand slapped the button. The sleeper, Yosuke Hanamura tiredly rubbed his eyes and got up to get ready for the day. Thankfully he did not have to turn on the lights as the sunlight shining through the blinds dimly lighting the room. Everything was still the same; his adult magazines were scattered on the floor, small pieces of chips on the floor, and his posters specific idols plastered on his walls. He puts on his black uniform but left his top unbuttoned to reveal his white and red t-shirt. He wraps his signature orange headphones around his collar and headed out. Outside was the usual, the sky was blue with white clouds almost snuffing out the view of the sun.

'Looks like it's going to be cloudy.' He thought. 'Hope It doesn't rain.'

As he walked his way to school, he saw the other students who were walking with one another, gossiping.

"Did you hear? Rumor has it that a new girl coming to our school." One of the guys said.

"No kidding, where is she from?"

"I heard that she's an exchange student. Some say that she's an American."

"American? Is she hot?"

Yosuke continued to hear their conversation. To his relief, everyone stopped talking about the murders. 'Glad to know everything is back normal, even if it has been a couple of months.'

A year ago, Inaba had a serial killer who murdered people in unorthodox means. He would shove the person into the tv, sending them into another world where creatures called shadows, deformed monsters of suppressed human emotions would do the rest of the work. The victim would then end up hanging upside down somewhere in Inaba. Three people died during that time, Mayumi Yamano, a tv announcer was the first victim to go. The second was someone close to him, Saki Konishi, a classmate he befriended and had a crush on. The final one, however, was Kinshiro Morooka (Or as most students call him King Moron) who was not killed by the actual killer but by a copycat killer. During those dark times, Yosuke also met Yu Narukami, a city boy who transferred to Inaba. When they learned that the urban legend: the Midnight channel was a way to tell who was the next victim, he led the investigation team, saved those people that would later become friends and solved the murder mystery as well as figure out who was really pulling the strings. To think, not only have the opportunity to help in the investigation but to also obtain a power to fight off monsters called shadows. Yu wasn't just a great leader, he was also a good friend. He helped them all with their problems and brought everyone from the team together. Sadly, Yu had to leave Inaba to return back to the city. Depressing as his departure may be, he left a good mark in Inaba, defeating the true killer and prevented the world from becoming consumed by shadows. Much to Yosuke's dismay, while he was glad that they ended the terror, it was one of the reasons that kept him feeling active. Now it was back to being living his mundane life in the countryside.

Casting that thought behind, he took an interest in what those boys were saying.

'New girl huh? And a foreigner no less?'

He finally made his way to Yasogami High and entered.

"Hey, Yosuke!" One of the students called out to him. It was none other than Chie Satonaka, a friend of his who helped in the investigation. She's a tomboy who loves meat and Kung fu movies, at least from what he knows. She was also the person he often likes to tease because of quick she reacts to it. Even though they got into arguments here and there, they still accepted each other. With her was her childhood friend in red Yukiko Amagi, the heir to her family Inn. At first, she seemed like a quite pretty girl, but as they got to know her, she had a weird sense of humor and would go into a laughing fit on anything that wouldn't usually be funny. Probably the reason why she and Yu became a thing.

"Chie, Yukiko, what's up?"

The three began conversing as they made their way up the stairs to the third floor.

"Heard anything back from Yu?"

"I called him up recently, he told me that his old school, and how he caught up with some old friends," Yukiko explained.

"I mean, this is Yu, this the guy who would get girls to fall for him with a snap of a finger."

"Geez, you make it sound like your jealous of him." Chie scoffed.

Yosuke shrugged and then changed the subject.

"Speaking of which, I heard a rumor that we're going to have an exchange student from America."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that on my here also!" Yukiko exclaimed. "Some of the girls said that she from New York specifically."

"So another big city person coming to the countryside. It's almost starting feel like last year all over again."

"You don't think this might be a coincidence do you?"

"Probably, but that exchange student though, wonder if she's cute."

"Well don't make her first day awkward." Chie scolded.

The trio separated and went to their designated classroom. Yosuke sat at his desk alone while everyone else inside was still talking to one another. Last year he, Yukiko, Chie, and Yu use to be in the same room. That was the place where they would sit together and listen to lectures. Yu was always the smartest, answering the questions without any hesitation. He was also reliable as they would sneakily ask for help on a question when it was there turn to answer. But now, Yu is now gone and with the other two in different locations. Now, they had to now rely on themselves and hope they get the right answer.

The homeroom teacher came in and everyone went to their seats. After going calling out everyone's name, he began his announcement.

"As you all know, yes the rumors are true. We will be having an exchange student in our classroom."

Yosuke perked his head up when he heard those words. 'Wait, an exchange student, in here?'

The doors to the right slid open, revealing a pale skinned girl with red eyes. Her long grey-blue hair was tied to a ponytail and reached all the way below her back. Yosuke just stared, like some of the guys, taken aback by her beauty. 'So this is her? Man, she's a looker.'

"Would you like to introduce yourself."

"Names Visconti, Labrys. I-it's my first time here n Japan, an I hope we get along." She spoke in with an accent and then bowed.

'Jeez, even her accent is cute!'

"Alright, Visconti, you will be sitting next to Hamamura over there."

Labrys went quite and went to sit in front of the orange dyed teen. Everyone who's attention was on Labrys was no on the board as the teacher began to give out a lecture to the class. Yosuke, however, was more focused on the blunette. He stared at her long hair that reached over the chair. He then caught a glimpse of her face from the side. She looked so calm, stoic but gentle.

"Hanamura! Hanamura!" The teacher called out and Yosuke jumped.

"Sorry!" He then stood up.

"I hope you were paying attention, now what is the atomic number for nickel?"

"Uh..Uh...". Yosuke then heard very light tapping below him. His eyes looked down to see Labrys gently tapping her pen on her notebook. He noticed her ballpoint was gently tapping a large number.

"Um...twenty-eight?"

"So either you were paying after all or it was blind luck. But yes, twenty-eight is correct."

The teacher then began to ramble on about why it's the correct answer as Yosuke sat down and released a sigh of relief. He then noticed Labrys handing out a smaller notebook to him from behind her left, shaking it to let him know to take it. Yosuke took it and opened it.

'Your welcome'. It read. Yosuke looked back at her hand; fingers still twitching and gesturing to give it back to her.

Yosuke then wrote down "Thanks, I owe you one." He then handed back the tiny book to her hand and continued to listen to the lecture.

Next class was history; the lectures continued like normal with the teacher calling to one of the students who was called up to answer some questions. Finally, lunch came and Yosuke got up to stretch; then moved to Labrys who was currently packing up.

"Hey, Visconti-san." The exchange student turned her head to face her classmate. "Thanks for the help back there, I owe ya."

She smiled. "It's alright, thought ya might wanna pay attention to the lectures next time."

"Right," The third year smiled sheepishly. "Names Hanamura, Yosuke."

"Pleasure to meet ya, Hanamura."

"Yosuke is fine."

"Alright then, then call me Labrys."

"So Labrys, first time in Japan right?" He asked. "What do you think of it so far?"

Labrys paused, taking a moment to think about the day she arrived and today. "To be honest, so far it's been okay. I got a chance to take a look at the big cities while I was getting picked up by my host family. The sights are great, especially the countryside like Inaba."

Her stoic face came back as she picked up her bag and prepared to leave the classroom. "I gotta admit though, whatever my friends said about here really don't really know what their talking about."

Yosuke followed after, wanting to continue their conversation. "What kind of stuff do they say?"

"Ever heard of the term weeaboo?"

'Weeaboo..what's a weeaboo?' He thought and shook his head. Labrys just rolled her eyes, half-heartedly expecting this.

"Can't say I blame you, but basically a bunch of people who think that Japan is the best country in the world. They say the food is better, even though all they eat is sushi and instant ramen. Or they say that their entertainment is better when all they did was play the games and watch anime. And don't get me started on how they "learned" the language from their favorite show. Honestly, everything they say makes me think they have their head so far up their ass."

"Wow, you must have your fair share of weirdos." Yosuke chuckled.

"They are, but they ain't bad people."

An awkward silent arose as they walked down the hallways. Some of the third years were staring at them, mostly at Labrys with interest.

"Labrys do you have anywhere else to be?" He asked.

"Not in particular. Was planning on walking around the school to get a feel where everything is."

"Ah right." Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. "Hey, if you aren't doing anything, want to have lunch at the rooftop? I'll even introduce you to my group of weirdos."

The blunette thought for a moment. "Eh alrighty, I ain't got nothin better to do anyway. Lead the way."

Down the midsection of the hallways, Yosuke took the lead and ascended up the stairways.

'Maybe this won't be such a mundane year after all.' He thought.

**A/N: This is a little experiment I wanted to do for myself. I wanted to write out what it would be like if Labrys was a human. Let me know if there is anything I should work on and I will see you all in the next chapter.**


	2. Getting settled

Chapter 2 getting settled

The rooftop looked grey and had some ventilation pipes, power generators, and solar panels. The sky finally cleared up, starting to show the sun above. At least there was no need for an umbrella. Occupying the rooftop minus the essentials are 4 people. A blonde wearing his uniform blazer over his shoulders, to his right a brunette with two unkempt pigtails, the two other girls were Chie and Yukiko.

"Hey guys, where's Naoto?"

"I think she is currently working on a case right now. She said she won't be back in a few weeks." Yukiko replied.

"Damn, and I was just about to introduce the new girl."

"Oh yeah, your that exchange student everyone's been talking about!" Yukiko exclaimed.

"I didn't know I was that popular." Labry's. chuckled. "But yeah, that's me, Visconti Labrys, I hope we get along."

The two joined in with the rest of the group. As they conversed, Labrys learned a couple of things about them. The blonde male Kanji ran a textile shop with his mother, the magenta haired girl Rise was an Idol called Risette; though the bluenette unsurprisingly never heard of her(and thought of it as a rice dish), Chie was a Kung fu fan and even practiced, and Yukiko ran a family inn.

"So Labrys," Chie asked. "How are you liking Inaba so far? Yosuke didn't give you much trouble did he?" The oranges haired teen gave her a glare.

"I didn't do anything to her Jeez."

"I don't know, you were really excited to see her when they said it was a girl."

"Well..it's because she's an exchange student..someone from outside of Japan."

"Well, I think I like Inaba so far, it's kind of nice to have a change of pace in the countryside rather than in the city. And no he didn't give me no trouble. If anything, I got em out of trouble." Labrys explained. "What were ya starin at anyways Yosuke?"

"Staring? I was just staring at the window outside." He lied.

The American looked at him. "At a bunch of trees? Like nature or sumthin?"

"Yeah..staring at trees."

"Sure…" Chie sighed, not buying it.

"Hey, don't give me that look, you would too if the homeroom teacher was talking."

"Can't say I blame ya senpai," Kanji interjected. "If there was any way I can tune out Kashiwagi-Sensei's ranting, I would stare at a tree too."

"I'm guessin this Kashiwagi person ain't too popular is she."

"Let's just say she's a bit controversial…". Yukiko grimaced. "She said some pretty nasty things to me and some of the girls here. I remember her calling Rise-Chan...inexperienced jailbait? I'm sorry about that."

Rise flicked at the insult. "It's fine Yukiko, honestly the worst part about is that she's my homeroom teacher. I get the feeling she still hates all of us girls after that beauty pageant last year and is taking it out on me. Trying to make small jabs at me during announcements."

"Ugh, the beauty pageant...don't remind me..". Chile sneered.

"Wait, you guys had a beauty pageant last year?" Labrys asked. "That's amazing."

"No it's not amazing, It was horrible! I had to stand up there with people staring at me! Even worse, I had to wear a swimsuit in front of everyone! I could have done other things with my time if a certain someone didn't sign me up there."

"Alright, I get it!" Yosuke sighed. "You already got your revenge by putting us up there in drag, so we're even."

"Wow, Yosuke," Labels laughed. "I didn't think you were the kind of person would do that to someone."

"W-well I thought they would do amazing."

"Either way though, I find it kind of cool how this place had an event like that. I don't think my ol'school would try somethin like that."

"Oh your just saying that because you don't have to do something that exposing." Chie scoffed.

Their conversation helped pass the time before they had to return to class. It was the usual, the teachers rambling on and on about their lectures. Some of the students were asleep while others tried to pay attention to the board. Larry's, however, was amused by some of the rare wacky teachers they had. One of them taught history and wore a pharaoh's cross and carried around Egyptian ornaments, another carried a hand puppet of himself and did his best to perform ventriloquism(and honestly Labrys was weirded out by it), and lastly a woman who looked like she smeared lipstick on her lips or got botox. Afternoon hits, and the students began heading home. Labrys said her farewell to Yosuke before his departure, after explaining that he has to head home immediately for work.

On her way down to the lockers, she heard a voice called out to her.

"Hey, you!"

She turned her head and saw a brunette voluptuous woman with her white dress shirt half unbuttoned to slightly the side of her red lingerie.

'Why is she dressed like that?' Labrys thought.

"So, your that foreign student everyone is talking about." She sneered.

"Uhh yeah.."

"Let get this out of the way. You think that just because you come from some redneck country that makes you popular. Well, you aren't special, you're just some brat foreigner out for attention, got it?!"

Labry's couldn't help but laugh a little at the irony. "Um okay?"

The teacher, as Labrys assumes, stormed off to the office down the right hallways. The blunette just stared at her, mentally taking note of not crossing paths with her again.

"Looks like you finally met her," Rise called from the stairs.

"The teacher that gives you crap right?"

She nodded. "Ignore her, there really isn't much you can do."

Labrys just stared at her before leaving with the former idol. The two began to converse about this Kashiwagi person and their encounter.

"That happened about a year ago, and we were all required to wear swimsuits next the beauty pageant, and she had the audacity to call me jailbait with no brains!"

"How do you put up with a homeroom teacher like that?"

"It's just the way it is, and the school isn't going to get rid of her."

"Shame," Labrys felt this conversation about someone they hate drain her mentally. She tried to change the subject. "By the way, who won that pageant anyway? If anything, I'm puttin my money on you miss Idol girl."

Rise giggled. "You'd think, but I actually didn't, it was Naoto. During the second part of the event, she didn't even show up, and yet she still won."

"That's unexpected, man if I could go through school where I don't show up for finals but still get A's, I'd be set for life."

"I'd imagine you'd have a hard time getting by if you got 100s by doing nothing."

Eventually, they made it to the Tofu shop where they parted their ways. Labrys began to review her first day at school. She met Yosuke, who was in the same class as her. She got him out of trouble and befriended him. She then met everyone else and got familiar with them. And finally, got insulted by a jealous homeroom teacher. Aside from the last statement, she figured that this would an interesting school year. However, there was something else on her mind and her stomach growled.

'What's host ma cookin?'


End file.
